General Tullius (Skyrim)
|Tullius}} General Tullius is the Imperial commander of the Fourth Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. He wears a unique set of armor and carries an Imperial sword. Background Tullius is an Imperial originally from Cyrodiil, who has been sent to Skyrim by Emperor Titus Mede II to quell the uprising of the Stormcloaks. General Tullius is first seen at Helgen, presiding over the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak for his rebellion against Imperial authority and the murder of Torygg, Skyrim's High King. However, the World-Eater's attack on the garrison of Helgen allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Political views Tullius is said to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat and to resent the Thalmor, which he ironically has in common with his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This becomes apparent during the quest Season Unending, when Ulfric expresses a vehement indignation about the Thalmor being present at the negotiations in High Hrothgar, and Tullius shows a thinly veiled agreement with Ulfric right in front of Elenwen. Despite being the commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, Tullius often displays ignorance and disinterest about the history and culture of the Nords. However, if the Dragonborn completes the civil war questline in favor of the Empire, Tullius will mention that even though he "will never understand these Nords" he has come to foster much respect for them, stating that "The harshness of Skyrim has a way of carving a man down to his true self." Interactions Imperial Legion If the Dragonborn sides with the Legion, Tullius is involved in most of the Legion's quests: *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *The Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim *The Battle for Fort Dunstad *The Battle for Fort Greenwall *The Battle For Fort Sungard *Rescue from Fort Kastav *The Battle For Fort Snowhawk *The Battle for Fort Amol *Season Unending Battle for Windhelm Tullius will deliver a speech in an attempt to bolster his troops' courage and lead the siege on Windhelm. He and Legate Rikke will follow the player across the city, until they reach the Palace of Kings. Once there, the general demands Ulfric and Galmar surrender. Immediately after, a fight ensues and, once the enemy is defeated, Ulfric will tell Tullius to let the Dragonborn kill him, saying it will make for a better song. The player may refuse and let the general have the honor. Following this, Tullius and Rikke step out and the former delivers a second speech to his troops, reassuring that the war is over and they can return home. In addition, he promises higher wages for the Legionnaires in Skyrim and pensions for the families of the fallen. If interacted with, the Imperial soldier will comment on his newly-developed respect for the Nords and claims he will not return to Cyrodiil for quite some time, claiming that, despite his discomfort with Skyrim's cold weather, he has come to see the province as a home. Stormcloaks Battle for Solitude If the Dragonborn joins the cause of the Stormcloaks, General Tullius is defeated alongside his second-in-command, Legate Rikke. After a brief exchange of words, the Dragonborn is offered a chance by Ulfric Stormcloak to personally execute Tullius. Whether the Dragonborn defers to Ulfric to kill Tullius or ends the general's life themself, Tullius will be killed one way or another. Before his death, Tullius concedes Ulfric and the Stormcloaks had a point regarding the decadence of the Mede Empire and the uncertain future Skyrim faces, but with his last words he claims the Imperials are not the villains and warns Ulfric that the Civil War ultimately benefited the Thalmor the most. Conversations Quest-related dialogue Helgen Ralof: "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Lokir: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof: "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Imperial Soldier: "Shut up back there!" Lokir: "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Ralof: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Lokir: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof: "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir: "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." Ralof: "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir: "Why do you care?" Ralof: "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir: "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Imperial: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir: "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof: "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Haming: "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Torolf: "You need to go inside, little cub." Haming: "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." Torolf: "Inside the house. Now." Haming: "Yes, papa." Imperial: "Whoa!" Captain: "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" Lokir: "Why are we stopping?" Ralof: "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir: "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof: "Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Imperial Captain: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof: "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof: "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Hadvar: "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" runs Captain: "Halt!" Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!" Captain: "Archers!" is shot dead "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar: "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" *Altmer – "You're not with the Thalmor Embassy, are you High Elf? No, that can't be right... I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to The Summerset Isle." *Argonian – "Are you a relative of one of the Riften dock workers, Argonian? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh." *Bosmer – "Not many Wood Elves would choose to come alone to Skyrim. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood." *Breton – "You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock." *Dunmer – "Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." *Imperial – "You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil." *Khajiit – "You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr." *Orsimer – "You from one of the strongholds, Orc? How did you end up here? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Orsinium." *Redguard – "What're you doing here, Redguard? You a sellsword? A sailor from Stros M'Kai? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell." *Nord – "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." Hadvar: "Captain. What should we do? He/She's not on the list." Captain: "Forget the list. He/She goes to the block." Hadvar: "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric: "grunts" Tullius: "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." At this point Alduin's roars for the first time, but the soldiers think little of it. Hadvar: "What was that?" Tullius: "It's nothing. Carry on." Captain: "Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites." Priestess of Arkay: "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." Stormcloak Soldier: "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." Priestess of Arkay: "As you wish." Stormcloak Soldier: "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Executed Stormcloak: "You Imperial bastards!" Vilod: "Justice!" Ingrid: "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Ralof: "As fearless in death as he was in life." Captain: "Next, the race in the rags!" Now, Alduin roars for the second time, unsettling Hadvar, but the Imperial Captain remains unfazed. Hadvar: "There it is again. Did you hear that?" Captain: "I said, next prisoner!" Hadvar: "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Alduin's third roar occurs, and he makes an appearance atop the tower. Tullius: "What in Oblivion is that?" Captain: "Sentries! What do you see?" Imperial: "It's in the clouds!" Stormcloak: "Dragon!" Alduin: shout Headsman: "Hunh..." Tullius: "Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" Ralof: "Hey, comment. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Unbound Quotes during the initial chaos: Ralof: *''"This way!"'' *''"This way! Come on!"'' *''"In here!"'' *''"Over here!"'' Imperial Soldier: *''"What in the Eight Divines is this thing?"'' *''"Yeagh!"'' (If hit by a meteor) *''"Keep your eyes on it!"'' *''"How in Oblivion do we kill this thing?"'' *''"It's still coming!"'' *''"Keep your eyes on it!"'' *''"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!"'' *''"Die! For the love of the gods, die!"'' ---- Upon entering Helgen Keep, the next set of dialogue begins. Ralof: "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ulfric: "Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!" Ralof: "Up through the tower, let's go!" Stormcloak: "They're hurt, but they'll live. Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..." Ralof: "Let's go! With me, up the tower!" Stormcloak: "We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Alduin bashes through the wall next to the staircase as the Dragonborn is ascending it. Alduin: Ralof: "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!" Hadvar: "Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!" dies here Gods... Everyone get back!" Alduin: "Yol... Toor... Shul!" Hadvar: "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." Gunnar: "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Hadvar: "Stay close to the wall!" Alduin will now land on the wall above the Dragonborn. Alduin: "Yol... Toor... Shul" Hadvar: "Quickly, follow me!" Tullius: "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" Hadvar: "It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof: "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Hadvar: "Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Ralof: "You! Come on, into the keep!" If Ralof is followed, he will say, "Through here. Let's go!" If Hadvar is followed, he will say, "Quick, I can cut you loose inside the keep." and "Come on! We need to get inside!" The Dragonborn will still be cut loose regardless of who is followed. Just before entering the keep, Alduin will say, Battle for Solitude In Castle Dour, Tullius will be found defended only by Legate Rikke. After an exchange between Ulfric, Galmar, and Rikke, Rikke will attack but ultimately be killed. Tullius will attack too, and when defeated, the following conversation will occur: Tullius: "Enough... enough..." Ulfric: "This is it for you. Any last words before I send you to Oblivion?" Tullius: "You realize this is exactly what they wanted." Galmar: "What who wanted?" Tullius: "The Thalmor. They stirred up trouble here. Forced us to divert needed resources and throw away good soldiers quelling this rebellion." Ulfric: "It's a little more than a rebellion, don't you think?" Galmar: "Heh." Tullius: "We aren't the bad guys you know." Ulfric: "Maybe not, but you certainly aren't the good guys." Tullius: "Perhaps you're right. But then what does that make you?" Ulfric: "You just said it yourself." Galmar: "It makes us right." Tullius: "And if I surrender?" Ulfric: "The Empire I remember never surrendered." Galmar: "That Empire is dead. And so are you." Tullius: "So be it." Galmar: "Just kill him and let's be done with it already." Ulfric: "Come, Galmar. Where's your sense of the dramatic moment?" Galmar: "By the gods! If it's a good ending to some damn story you're after - perhaps the Dragonborn should be the one to do it." Ulfric: "Good point." At this point, the Dragonborn has the ability to choose whether or not they want to kill Tullius. If they choose to kill him themselves, Ulfric will say to use his sword to do the deed. And thus the Civil War will meet its end. Battle for Windhelm After the Legion fights its way through the remaining Stormcloaks in Windhelm, Tullius, Rikke, and the Dragonborn enter thje Palace of the Kings to confront Ulfric. He can be found seated on his thrones, with Galmar by his side. Tullius: "Secure the door." Rikke: "Already done, sir." Tullius: "Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg, and high treason against the Empire. It's over." Galmar: "Not while I'm still breathing, it's not." Rikke: "Step aside Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender." Ulfric: "I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire." Rikke: "Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric." Ulfric: "No... But I belong to her." Tullius: "Enough! You are traitors and will die traitors' deaths. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." Galmar: "Well? What are we waiting for?" After killing Galmar and being sufficiently wounded, Ulfric will surrender. Tullius: "Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to... to wherever you people go when you die." Rikke: "Sovngarde... sir." Tullius: "Right. Well?" Ulfric: "Let the Dragonborn be the one to do it. It'll make for a better song." Tullius: "Song or not, I just want it done." Tullius will then give the Dragonborn the choice of killing Ulfric themselves, or letting Tullius do it. After Ulfric is dead, Rikke will whisper: Rikke: "Talos be with you..." Tullius: "What was that, Legate?" Rikke: "Nothing. Just saying goodbye." Tullius: "Well, the men will be expecting some kind of speech. And we'll need to hand the city over to that Free-Winter fellow." Rikke: "Brunwulf. Yes, I've sent men to protect him and bring him here. Windhelm will need a government quickly if we are to prevent more violence." Tullius: "The Legion will be staying here for quite some time. I don't expect there to be any further violence." After killing Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist in the Palace of the Kings, the Dragonborn will follow Tullius and Legate Rikke outside. The Imperial soldiers will be waiting outside, and Tullius will make this speech: Rikke: "Attention! General Tullius has an announcement!" Tullius: "The rebellion is over! Ulfric Stormcloak is dead!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) Tullius: "His head will be sent to Cyrodiil where it will adorn the walls of the Imperial City! Let this day be a final warning to those who still call themselves Stormcloaks! We are turning the city over to Brunwulf Free-Winter, an honorable and faithful man! Many of you will be staying in Windhelm to aid the Jarl in restoring order and stamping out any embers of rebellion that may still smolder here! In appreciation for your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation for the widows of your fallen comrades!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) Tullius: "I am proud of all of you! All hail the Emperor! All hail his legionaires!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) After his speech, Tullius will speak to Rikke and the Dragonborn: Tullius: "I hate giving speeches." Rikke: "It wasn't so bad." Tullius: "I hope we haven't just created a martyr." Rikke: "There's bound to be resistance. There are still Stormcloak camps, tucked away in the hills. They'll no doubt strike wherever and whenever they can. But, without Ulfric to inflame their passions, they'll settle down and return to their homes eventually." Tullius: "I pray you're right, Legate. In the meantime, we'll continue to root them out and put them to the sword. Come Rikke, there's still much to be done." At this point Tullius and Rikke will leave. Post Civil War Dialogue Is there anything more I can do for the Legion? "Ulfric is dead and his army destroyed. There's not much more I could ask of you. The gods, however, I suspect, may have plans for you elsewhere. That said, Stormcloak true believers are still operating out of hidden military camps in the hills. If you encounter any on your travels, kill them. With luck, they'll soon lose heart and return to their homes and families. If not, we'll be forced to put them all to the sword." Will you return to Cyrodiil? "No, I suspect Skyrim to be my home for many years. Can't say I'll ever get used to the damn cold, or understand these Nords... but I've come to respect them. The harshness of Skyrim has a way of carving a man down to his true self." Now that Ulfric is dead, will there be peace? "The fiercest of the remaining rebels will continue to harass us, but by and large, the people here desire peace. What I'm not so sure about is the peace we've made with the Thalmor. But we'll keep that between the two of us, alright?" Quotes When asked, "How goes the war?" by the Dragonborn, Tullius will respond with: *''"It's good we hold The Reach. For the rebels to gain control, the silver mines would give them coin to hire more thugs and expand their violence."'' *''"There's not much up there, but if we can regain Winterhold, our proximity to Windhelm should keep Ulfric wary and wasting troops garrisoned at home."'' *''"Hjaalmarch is an important buffer zone between the rebel forces and the capital. Ulfric will try to break through at some point."'' *''"Controlling The Pale gives Ulfric a port town and takes the pressure off of Windhelm. But, it's only a matter of time before it's back in our hands."'' *''"We will oust Ulfric from Windhelm soon enough, and when we do, I'll have his head on a plate."'' *''"Ulfric will want to take Whiterun from us, but we will hold fast. We can't give the rebellion free reign through the center of Skyrim."'' *''"We need the Rift. We need to regain control of it before we can march on Windhelm without worry about our rear guard."'' *''"By holding onto Falkreath, we control access to The Reach, Whiterun, and The Rift. Ulfric will try for it soon; we'll be there to stop him."'' When asked, "What will it take to end the war?", he will respond with: *''"Ulfric Stormcloak's head rolling away from his lifeless body."'' When asked, "What's the Imperial Legion doing in Skyrim?", he will reply with: *''"The Legion's always been here. Without us to keep order, the provinces would fall into barbarism and lawlessness; especially Skyrim. Take for example Ulfric Stormcloak and his little rebellion. But rest assured, his days are numbered."'' When asked, "Have you always lived in Skyrim?", his response is: *''"I'm originally from Cyrodiil, sent here at the request of the Emperor himself. I'm often ordered to places with problems that need fixing. Now, while I'm certain this is all terribly interesting to you, I have important matters to attend."'' Trivia *General Tullius is voiced by Voice Cast Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda publication. Hogan is also notable for his roles as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, and as Captain Bailey in'' Mass Effect 2 and ''Mass Effect 3. *It is possible to meet Tullius walking with Elenwen below Helgen immediately following the attack. He is heading west, so it is necessary to go to the left of the Guardian Stones until you reach another road heading that way if one wishes to meet him. His dialogue is the same as if he is standing inside Castle Dour. *Tullius's coffin can be found inside the Solitude Catacombs, along with Legate Rikke's, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War. *His character model seems similar to the famous bust of Julius Caesar, Roman general and statesman. *After the battle, General Tullius suspects that a second war with the Aldmeri Dominion may happen. Bugs * If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefect, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it." However, sometimes Tullius gives a shield instead of a blade. * During "Reunification of Skyrim," Tullius may give the reward for rallying a hold, but afterwards his script acts as if the deed was not completed, preventing further objectives from being obtained. * In the Battle for Solitude, during the scripted interaction between Tullius, Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar, Tullius can be "killed" before he is supposed to be. He will lay on the ground and, like any dead body, can be moved, but he continues to blink and continues dialogue with Ulfric and Galmar after Rikke is killed. After Ulfric gives you the honor of killing him, the slightest damage will kill him and the quest will show as completed and can be continued. *Occasionaly, immediately after "Unbound", he and Elenwen can be found wandering the woods near Riverwood. Appearances * de:General Tullius es:General Tulio ru:Генерал Туллий pl:Tullius uk:Генерал Туллій Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters